With a little help from my friends
by liverose
Summary: New school means new possibilities and more importantly new girls. The shy and awkward Fulton meets a new girl and hopes to make something of it with some guidance from fellow ducks. Fulton/OC


His chin dug into his palm, class hadn't even started and he was already disinterested. Fulton lazily glanced from side to side. Even at this new fancy school he felt cooped up and bored in the classroom. "Neat bandana" Fulton raised his face up, at a girl walking into the classroom just as the bell rang, she looked like a cross between Wednesday Addams and Courtney love. "I have a collection of my own, I should've worn one today, having a bad hair day." She gave a fake frown as she pushed at unruly black bangs. Fulton didn't respond, he couldn't think of anything, hormones were overloading his brain. _'If nothing else Eden hall has rockin babes.'_ He admired her with the tact of a deer in headlights. "Well . . .Ok . . .bye then" _'that didn't go well, the cute ones always tend to ignore you.' _She gave a bit of a defeated frown. The girl bit at a lip ring, another neat attribute of this girl Fulton knew nothing about. Marissa was discouraged by the fact that this boy hadn't responded to her at all, here she was commenting him, putting her best foot forward and he was just staring at her with goofy eyes. _'Is there anyone home?' _Now she wasn't sure if he was one card short of a deck upstairs. _'Could be that I'm just weirding him out, Elliot says that I tend to do that sometimes.'_ Her contemplation was cut short.

"Miss Foster do you plan on teaching the class?" Everyone was seated but her.

"No."

"Then please take a seat so that I can." And with that Marissa found a seat in the back of the room, far

away from Fulton. Once class began Russ leaned over to whisper:

"Smooth move bash brother. You got to step up your game if you want to nab little miss metallica back there."

"Who said I want to nab anything." He gave Russ a sharp shove, hoping to get his teammate to mind his own business. He glanced back at Marissa. _'Concentrating in class was going to be hard enough.'_

"Whatever you say lover boy" Russ snickered, but that ended abruptly when Fulton punched him in the side of his arm. Once class ended Fulton tried to talk to Marissa but in the commotion and clatter he could only watch as she bobbed and weaved to leave the room. _'Bummer.' _He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey big guy, Marissa wanted me to apologize for her." Elliot Romano Marissa's best friend was given a message to relay to the duck.

"Apologize? For what?" _'I should be the one saying sorry, for just staring at her like some kind of creep.' _

"For weirding you out. She looks scary but she's an OK girl when you get to know her. But anyways from us to you we'd like to welcome you and stuff" He gave an indifferent shrug.

"Scary? Dude she looks totally cool. Would you tell her that? Or no um, just tell her I said hi or something OK?"

"What am I a carrier pigeon." Elliot left with a huff.

Another class passed without incident while stopping at his locker he felt an arm swing over his shoulder. "So Russ here tells me you have a girl in your sights my man. So . . .are you looking to just run the bases with her or do you want to hold hand in the bleachers." Louis spoke as fast as he skated.

"I have no idea what you just said." Fulton shook his head then turned around to Russ. "And Russ just has a big mouth." There was a disgruntled threatening tone in his voice.

"So what's her name?" Fulton's scowl deepened as Goldberg joined the conversation. "Is she 7ft tall with a Mohawk or something?" He cracked himself up.

"No!" Fulton was growing defensive and started walking off, sighing as the group followed him. "Her name is Marissa. She . . .there she is." through the glass in a door he saw her, four faces fought to get a view of her, she was practicing her violin, an instrument unexpected from such a 'punk' kid.

"Not again." Russ watched as Fulton got that glazed over look in his eyes. "You gotta do something man." Russ gave a quick knock and then scampered off pulling Louis and Goldberg along with him, they hid at a distance to see what would happen. Marissa turned and saw a embarrassed duck staring through the window. She smiled and waved, when she got a wave back she walked over and opened the door.

"Hi" Fulton stated nervously, for someone with such an intimidating stature he was quite shy.

"Good start." Goldberg nodded as they watched on.

"Hi." Marissa smiled. _' She looks even better when she smiles.' _Fulton felt his face grow red, this was the first girl he had ever become smitten with and he was unsure how to handle it. "I was beginning to worry you didn't speak at all."

"Oh well I do" He nodded, he was beginning to clam up.

"This is a train wreck." Louis frowned.

"How bout telling her your name?" Goldberg shouted.

"How bout shutting the hell up?" Fulton was looking around for his nosey friends, but returned his attention to Marissa who now had a puzzled yet light hearted look on her face. "My name's Reed . . .er Fulton, Fulton Reed" He was really tripping over his words.

"Well at least he got her to laugh." Russ shrugged.

"Reed, Fulton Reed. Like Bond, James Bond" Marissa gave a comforting smile.

"Yeah." Fulton smiled back glad she had the patience to listen to his jumbled sentences.

"Well I'm Foster." She leaned in, her eyes darting from corner to corner. "Marissa Foster. Nice to meet you." she dropped her bow as she went to shake his hand. She watched as he picked it up running his fingers along it's top. "Yeah I . . .I play the violin, you probably think it's lame but-"

"No it's not lame it's cool, I was at a Soul Asylum concert once and-"

"Bands and Bandanas, two things we got in common." She smiled as finally he returned her bow to her. "Thanks. And thanks for not thinking I'm lame."

"No problem. You're not lame and you're not scary, anyone tells you otherwise just-"

"I'd like to stay and chat, and I'm not just saying that, but it's important that I practice hard for the next week or so." She opened the door to her classroom.

"Marissa . . . I . . .I um think I need help with this weeks homework. Do you think you'd-" He was beginning to ramble.

"We'll do it together, library at five be there or be square." Emboldened and with a bit of a crush steadily forming she leaned up on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah . . . I'll see you there. I'm hard to miss." he finally got a laugh on purpose, he waved goodbye as she returned to her practice. He could tell she liked him too, not only because of the kiss but as she played her cheeks were red and her grin was broad.

"Our little Fulton is growing up." Goldberg sniffled.

"See you stepped your game up . . .and got a kiss. Told you." Russ patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Whatever Dude." Fulton rolled his eyes and started walking away, an accomplished grin on his face. _'Play Hockey and get Marissa to go out with me . . .and classes and junk.' He was prioritizing as he walked. _

_A/N: Contemplating making this a multi chapter thing but until further notice this is a one shot deal. Hope you liked it, I know the conversation & actions were kind of short and choppy but this is high school not Shakespeare this is how I'd imagine it'd go down so don't judge this story so harshly, just meant to be cutesy I guess. _


End file.
